More 50 word Drabbles
by Dreaming Maya
Summary: As the title states; I have done another bunch of 50-word drabbles. Slash yaoi JacobXEdward Jakeward Jedward oneshot. fluff


_Jacob hated_ many things - homework, patrols, someone who misused their car, and general negativity. But Jacob also loved those things, because Edward enjoyed schoolwork, and accompanying him on patrols, he liked breaking the speed limit, and being a general asshole. And apparently, Edward liked those things about himself too.

_Edward wasn't_ too fond of moping, or water, or cowardness. But he adored it when Jacob sulked and pouted, and when he ran to him sopping wet and wanting a hug, and he loved it when Jacob would run to him when there was a particularly loud thunderstorm that night.

_Sometimes, Edward_ would look out the window, usually on days when Jacob hadn't been around lately, and think about ending it all, finally stopping his sinful, un-dead existence.  
>Then his phone beeped, signalling that he'd gotten a message.<br>_'luv u'_  
>And Edward would smile and go find his favourite mutt.<p>

_Jacob wasn't_ weak, and he didn't need a person to be happy. He needed _people_. Family, that was what's important. His Dad, his siblings, his pack, they were what made him happy, content. But then again, Edward made him really happy, so he was part of Jacob's extended family too.

_Usually Edward_ liked being alone. It made him feel calm, relaxed.  
>Then Jacob was the indecency to crash rudely into his life, and refuse to budge. <em>Then<em> Edward just _had_ to fall in love with him, making Jacob even more irreplaceable. But it's still Jacob's fault for loving him back.

_Jacob felt_ like more of a small-town boy then he already was, seeing the exotic places Edward had been too. But at the same time, Jacob didn't envy him; he always knew Edward was a home-body, and didn't like the outdoors except for hunting. Edward liked it inside; with him.

_Words could_ not describe the _horrifying_ taste! But Jacob knew Edward wanted him to do it …. It was _gross_! All sticky, white, and salty! Whoever said it was sweet needed to die thoroughly.  
>But Jacob screwed his eyes shut, and downed the cold medicine. For Edward. And his flu.<p>

_That girl_ was pushing it. Shoving her chest at him, winking, _touching_ him. This is almost too much.  
>"I have someone! Leave me alone!" He was surprised at the outburst, but wasn't going to complain when his favourite man came up to him for a hug. "Ed! That girl's grabby!"<p>

_When Edward_ proposed; he wasn't doing it to be the 'man'; he couldn't buff up enough to match his mutt, but he loved him and wanted to marry him. Though he _was_ expecting Jacob's reaction.  
>"Do we <em>have<em> to? We can't do it right here – and that's means getting up!"

_Edward was_ surprised to find Jacob here, sitting down on the wet grass. The significance of this place was more concerning Edward then his boyfriend; but there he was.  
>"Jacob? Why are you here?"<br>In that raining cemetery, the question was answered softly.  
>"I wanted to meet your human parents."<p>

_Jacob always_ knew he'd love someone with different tastes then him, considering he even found himself annoying sometimes. Maybe an emo, or a bubble gum popper. But a _classical_ man? Really, Jacob surprised himself sometimes.  
>"Thank you Jake, I always enjoy surprising you."<br>Yeah, mind-reading was a bit weird too.

_Edward knew_ staying this long away from Jacob was pushing his luck. It wasn't that Jacob was possessive, or even a worrier.  
>"Eddie, baby … I have a rather large, hard problem I need your help with …."<br>No, Jacob just got horny – and stupid.  
>"Seriously! Division is really hard!"<p>

_Edward decided_ to ditch him, yelling about his health and how he was wrong … that or recited poetry; Jacob didn't care. Seriously; what was Edward's deal?  
>"I don't have a 'deal', Jacob! I want to keep you safe!"<br>"Hiding in a tree isn't going to keep me safe, dumbass!"

_Edward didn't_ understand how Jacob didn't see him as a danger.  
>"Oh yeah, you're really deadly, you know, what with the shortness, the skinniness, the stalking … ness, oh, and you're constantly being a nerd … ness. So scary, little white man, totally."<br>Though he _did _understand why Jacob laughed at him.

_Jacob couldn't_ forgive Edward. He'd let _so_ many things slide … this was the last straw! He couldn't _believe_ Edward had said that! It was so … horrifying! Knowing the man did that ….  
>"Jacob, see? I tell you I like it socks on; and <em>this<em> is how you react!"

_Sometimes, Jacob_ liked to sit in a crowded place, and watch people. It was interesting. How they acted around each other; and around him. He noticed he got noticed more than usual lately.  
>But he just put that up to that fact Edward usually read beside him now.<p> 


End file.
